Leprechaun 7:Escape From The Hood
by Lep' In The Hood
Summary: The evil little man-in-green returns to claim his stolen gold after he is unwittingly released from his cement prison. But this time a group of teens must escape the hood in an attempt to stay alive...will they make it?
1. Left For Dead

PROLOGUE

It's been 6 years since The Leprechaun has drawn blood. But now that he's been released from the block of cement by two greedy teens in the hood, The Leprechaun will stop at nothing to get his stolen gold back even if It means more blood will spill…

As the duo of Darren and 3Jay (each armed with a hand gun) quickly ran through the streets of the hood, a small form began to appear through the fog behind them.

"I want me gold!"The shape would yell, but the boys kept running.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!"3Jay would yell to Darren, who followed his command and shot three rounds behind them. All the bullets hit, but none of them phased the shape.

"Did you get him?"3Jay asked not turning.

"How should I know? I ain't turnin', that thing could melt my eyes for all we know!"Darren shot back.

"Give it back! There's no escape!"The shape drew nearer and nearer with each passing second!

A tired, sweating, and frightened 3Jay tripped on a rock and hit his elbow hard on the ground. He watched as Daren kept running not turning back.

"Darren! Don't leave me man! Don't leave me!"3Jay yelled at his friend, but Darren didn't listen. He just kept running.

3Jay staggered to his feet only to be tackled down again by the shape. It began shaking 3Jay angrily.

"Where is it?"The shape yelled. 3Jay remained silent, frightened.

The shape stopped shaking 3Jay, and stared at him

"WHERE IS IT?"It yelled again.

"What?"Asked 3Jay in a small voice.

"Me gold you fool! Where's me gold?"

"I-I don't know, Darren has it!"3Jay could feel a warm liquid drip from his pants.

The shape began pacing around 3Jay.

"Darren is his name?"Asked the shape.

"Yeah"3Jay replied.

"Tell me lad…what is your name?"The shape asked. 3Jay could do nothing but sit there.

"Tell me lad!"The shape yelled.

"3Jay, 3Jay my name's 3Jay!"3Jay said crawling backward slowly.

"3Jay? Well then 3 should do it."The shape said.

"3? 3 what?"3Jay asked. The shape smiled slyly.

"3 what?"3Jay repeated. The shape raised one of its claws over Darren. The shape's claw swiftly dug into 3Jay's side.

"Aaaggghhh!" 3Jay screamed in pain.

"One!"The shape claw struck again, this time at 3Jay's right leg.  
3Jay screamed louder now.

"Two! Hahahaha!"The shape's smile widened. Blood was pouring from 3Jay's mouth, side, and leg.

"W-what are y-you?"3Jay asked weakly.

"Why lady, I'm a Leprechaun! Hahahahahaha!" It yelled. "Here comes three!"

3Jay's scream echoed as the 3rd stab dug into his chest...killing him…


	2. News From Darren

"Rave, Rave where are you?" Ferret called her brother. "Rave!"

"Yeah?" Rave called to her from under their late dad's van.

"Hurry up! We CANNOT be late for this party and besides…Lily's gonna be there." Ferret called. Rave quickly slid out from under the car. "Lily? Did you say Lily?" said a greasy Rave.

"Yeah… she just called and said she's going too!"Ferret said.

Ferret was two years younger than Rave. Ferret was 17 and Rave was 19. Lily was Ferret's best friend, but despite being a year younger than Rave, they have developed feelings for each other.

"Uh…tell you what. You drive to the party in Dad's van and I'll take my bike there. I still need to get ready!" Rave offered.

"Ok, but hurry! Don't disappoint Lily, I told her you were going." Ferret smirked.

Her real name wasn't 'Ferret', her real name was Nancy. But when she was five years-old she walked into a local pet-store, and let out the loudest shriek ever when she saw the ferrets. She had thought they were giant rats, you know how little girls are about rats. From that day on, Rave nick-named her Ferret. Ferret had stuck with that nick-name for 12 years.

Rave handed over the keys to his sister and watched as she drove away towards the party. Rave walked inside and to his bedroom to find something to wear for Lily. Rave tried on almost every good shirt he had and he thought none would impress Lily.

Rave sighed, he was already late by 45 minutes and he still had nothing to wear.

"Now what? I can't go to a party covered in grease!" Rave said to himself.

**BAM BAM BAM!** Someone banged on the front door of the house and Rave grabbed his gun from his closet. He slowly approached the door for fear that it was Big and his gang of thugs. They had been threatening Rave and his friends for a year now.

Rave reached for the door handle slowly and quickly opened the door, ready to shoot.

"Rave! Man this is some crazy s*** man!" said Rave's friend Darren sweating and carrying a hand gun.

"Darren, what happened?! Is Ferret ok?!" Rave demanded. Darren was scaring him now.

"No, this has nothing to do with your sister man! See this…" Darren pulled out a sack with gold in it from his pocket.

"Darren! Where did you get this?! I told you not to be stealing from jewelry stores again!" Rave scolded.

"No, you will never believe where I got this stuff!" Darren said in a hushed yell.

Darren sat down and Rave sat next to him. "Darren, where did you get this?!" Rave said.

"I-I stole it with 3Jay! He's dead!" Darren yelled. Rave couldn't believe what Darren had told him.

"Was it Big's gang? Did you steal this stuff from him?!" Rave asked with fear in his voice.

"No man! Not from Big…" Darren replied.

"Well than who? Darren who did you take this from?!" Rave demanded. "Who?!"

Darren opened his mouth to reply. "A Leprechaun…."


	3. Beginning of The Escape

"A leprechaun? You serious?" Rave asked his friend Darren. Rave was really confused.

"Yeah man! I tell ya he chased me an' 3Jay down the street last night but he tripped an'… I think the little fucker got him." Darren told him.

"Ok I think you have no idea how dumb you're making yourself look. Why don't you just go home, sit down, and rest awhile? Maybe you're just seeing things…remember the unicorn?" Rave reminded him.

"Hey I swear to you that horse had a horn!" Darren defended himself.

Rave laughed and showed his friend out the door. "Go home and get some rest, I got a big day today." Rave said. "Maybe…"

"Maybe I am going crazy…" Darren said in a shaken voice.

"Now go home." Rave told him.

"O-ok…" said Darren. He began to walk home but he still had his gun in hand. Darren was still freaking on his walk home, at every little sound he would jump and ready his gun. But eventually he got home safely.

Rave finally got in his car and drove off to the party. He excited to see Lilly but still worried about Darren.

_He's done a lot of crazy things in the past but this has got to be his craziest_ Rave thought.

He arrived. _FINALLY!_ He thought. He got out of his car and began to look for his sister.

He bumped into someone, and he turned to see who it was.

"Oh my god! Hi!" Lilly exclaimed. She gave him a quick hug.

"How have you been Lil'?" He asked her. "Good…" She said. "But I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?" Rave asked.

"Big and his gang are here…and he's still trying to get with Ferret." Lilly informed him. Rave was angry now.

"Where is she?" He asked.

She pointed by the snack table. "Over there."

Rave looked and he saw Big put his arm around Ferret. She moved away from him but he only came closer.

Rave walked over to him, but was stopped by his friend Leo.

"Hey Rave!" Leo exclaimed.

"Hey bud, look I need your help. Big's gang is over there trying to get with Ferret! I need you to back me up." Rave stated.

"Sure" Said Leo.

They walked toward Big and Ferret.

"Leave me alone!" Ferret shouted.

"Come on babe, you know you want me!" Big insisted.

"Hey back off!" Rave shouted. Everyone at the party stopped to look.

"Rave! You're here!" Ferret walked to her brother and stood next to him.

Big and his gang stood in front of him. "Back off?" Big asked. "Ain't nobody tells Big to back off his own girl!" Big told him.

"She is not your girl!" Rave yelled at him. He was feeling pretty brave. Yet angry at the same time.

"Now how you gonna tell me?" Big asked. "She's my girl if I say she is!" He shouted.

Rave wasn't mad anymore, now he was furious! Rave couldn't control himself and he socked Big right in the nose!

Back at Darren's house Darren lay on his couch staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't get his mind off what happened the night before. Then his phone rang.

He picked it up and pressed 'TALK'. "Hello?" he said.

It was Rave calling him from his cell phone. Rave, Lilly, Ferret and Leo were running from Big and his gang down Darren's street.

"Darren, get out of your house now!" Rave yelled to him.

"W-well why?" Darren asked.

"I just punched Big in the face and now…his gang is trying to kill us!" Rave informed him.

"You're dead motha' fucker!" Big yelled. His gang had been cussing him out the whole chase.

"Darren pack your gun and run! They know I hang out with you and sure as hell they'll come to get you!" Rave instructed him.

"Ok!" Darren yelled. He hung up and ran to get his gang. When he got his gun loaded his phone rang again.

He answered it. "Rave?" asked Darren

"Wrong you thieving hood! I'm gonna get ya good!" The person laughed through Daren's phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" Darren demanded in fear.

"Why it's me!" They said.

"**WHO?"** Darren yelled. His window shattered and someone knocked Darren down.

"The Leprechaun!" It yelled. "Now…where's me gold?"


	4. Death On The Staircase

"What the fuck?" yelled Darren.

"Give me the gold!" yelled the Leprechaun. "**NOW!"**

Darren punched him in the face and pushed him down knocking off his hat.. He opened his bedroom door and ran out into the kitchen.

The Leprechaun got up, groaned and touched his head.

"Me hat! Where's me hat?" it asked itself. He looked under Darren's bed. "There you are." He pulled out his hat, put it on and ran out the room.

Darren was hiding behind the counter with his gun ready. He was terrified just thinking of what the Leprechaun might do to him.

"Where are ya lad?" it asked wandering the room. "I just want to kill ya." It laughed.

Darren instantly jumped out from behind the counter and shot the Leprechaun. Rave, Ferret, Leo, and Lily were still running from Big but they were close to Darren's house and could see the light from the gunshots.

"What the hell?" asked Rave. Two more shots fired and the group ran to the house.

In Darren's house the Leprechaun was strangling Darren with a pair of head-phones. Darren grabbed the Leprechaun's arm and pushed him off. The Leprechaun stabbed Darren's knee with its claw. He screamed in pain and kicked it away. The Leprechaun ran into his kitchen and Darren followed.

"Bet you can't catch me!" yelled the little demon. It ran to a stair-case which led to the basement. "Come on lad!"

Darren's blood ran down his leg and he limped to the stairs. He had his gun ready and slowly walked down the steps. Darren had a lot of junk in his basement, meaning that the Leprechaun had a lot of places to hide.

"Over here lad!" it yelled from behind Darren's old television. Darren shot at him but missed when the Leprechaun teleported away.

Darren made his way to the television, he looked at the holes the bullets made in the wall. "Fuck me!" he muttered to himself.

"Up here!" yelled the Leprechaun from the top of the stairs. Darren ran to the stair-case but the Leprechaun closed the door and locked it from the other side.

"No!" Darren yelled in anger. He pounded on the door but soon grew tired and sat down on the top stair, leaning against the door.

"Fuck my life!" he yelled. The Leprechaun heard him and grabbed a large knife from Darren's drawer in the kitchen.

"So how about I end it for you lady?" it yelled. He instantly popped up in front of Darren and impaled him with the large knife. The knife went through the door as well and blood pooled from both sides. The Leprechaun cackled and opened the door.

As it walked trough the kitchen it realized that now he had no one to tell him where his gold was.

"Aagghh! Me gold!" it yelled.

Rave and the others came through the front door. The Leprechaun hid in the basement.

"Darren!" yelled Rave "Where are you?" The group spread out to search for Darren. Leo walked into Darren's room and saw a little sack lying on Darren's bed. He walked toward it and poured its contents on his hand.

When he saw the gold his jaw dropped. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and he tucked the gold in his pocket. Then he heard Ferret's scream.

Everyone ran to the kitchen where Ferret was. She was on her knees crying with her face buried in her hands.

"What happened?" Lily asked. Rave saw blood on the floor by his foot. Leo noticed it too. Ferret pointed to the door that led to the staircase and everyone saw Darren's dead body leaning against the door…


	5. Into LA

"A masterpiece isn't it?" laughed the Leprechaun as it came out of the basement. Ferret screamed and Leo fell back.

"What the hell is that thing?" Rave yelled.

"No lad, the question is 'where's me gold'!" The Leprechaun laughed.

The Leprechaun stepped closer but Rave aimed his gun at him. The little demon laughed.

"Go ahead lad, shoot me. It won't do much! Hahahaha"

"Did you kill Darren?" Rave asked.

"No shit Sherlock. Hahahaha" Laughed the Leprechaun.

Rave pulled the trigger and a bullet entered the Leprechaun's forehead causing it to fall over. Green blood dripped from its head.

Lily and Ferret got up and they ran to the door. Rave and Leo followed. Lily opened the door to see the Leprechaun standing in the doorway holding the bullet Rave shot at him.

"Ya can't kill me like that lad!" It cackled. Rave kicked him out of the way and the group ran out the door.

The Leprechaun had fallen back into a bush. It got up dusted itself off and ran after the teens.

The group was across the street from Darren's house, and Rave looked to the left. He saw Big and his gang running toward them.

"Shit!" Rave yelled. The Leprechaun was coming in from the front and Big's gang from the left.

Leo patted his pocket with the gold in it and pointed to the right.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled. The group did just that and ran in the direction of the city, Los Angeles. The Leprechaun noticed Big and his gang and approached them.

"Have you lads seen me gold?" it asked. Big cocked an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" he laughed.

"I'm a Leprechaun lad." This made Big's gang laugh.

"A Leprechaun?" asked one of the gang members.

"Do you find that amusing?" asked The Leprechaun. The gang member nodded.

"Yo Mama!" laughed the Leprechaun. The gang member laughed.

"Are you talkin' 'bout my Mama?" He asked.

"Yes, and what are you going to do about it lad?"

The entire gang brought out hand guns they were carrying the whole time. The Leprechaun laughed.

"Alright little fucker, we'll give you to the count of 10 to get your ass on out of here." Big instructed.

The Leprechaun stood still.

"One…" Big began. "Two…"

"Don't hurt yourself lad. Are you sure you can make it to ten?" laughed the Leprechaun.

"TEN!" Yelled Big. The whole gang shot at the Leprechaun. One of its arms was shot off, and the Leprechaun fell to the ground.

Big laughed and resumed walking toward the city, and Rave. Big stepped on the Leprechaun's arm and noticed the fingers moved. Big crouched down to get a good look. The fingers moved again.

"What the hell?" Big said. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder and Big's gang gasped.

"Would you mind handing me arm back lad?" Asked the Leprechaun.

Big stumbled back, confused.

"We just shot you!" Big yelled.

The Leprechaun raised a claw but one of the gang members knocked him down and helped Big up.

The Leprechaun landed on the ground and looked at the thug who just knocked him down. Angrily the Leprechaun pointed at the thug's neck.

The Leprechaun laughed but the gang screamed when the thugs head popped off his shoulders with blood squirting out of his neck.

Rave and his friends reached the city and were in an alley, panicking.

"Rave what the fuck was that thing? It fucking killed Darren!" Ferret yelled, crying. Rave shed a tear.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it wants its gold back." Rave answered. "Earlier today, Darren came to our house freaked out. He showed me a pouch of gold and told me about…" Rave paused.

"About what?" Lily asked.

"About a Leprechaun…" Rave told them. Ferret shook her head.

"No, there's no such thing." She said.

"Well then what killed Darren and possibly killed Big's gang?" Leo said taking Rave's side.

"Well then what the hell can we do about it? Rave shot that thing and it didn't work!" said Lily.

Rave remembered what the Leprechaun said 'You can't kill me like that'.

"Wait that thing said I couldn't kill him by shooting him. So that means there _must_ be a way to kill it!" Rave announced.

"Rave, this isn't some scary movie! This is real life man! Just because it seems like we're the main characters doesn't mean we make it!" Leo warned.

"We know! But that thing's after us, and it won't stop until it has what it wants!" Lily told him.

"Well then we have to figure out how to kill that little fucker and I know someone who can help!" Rave said.

Rave started walking toward the street and accidentally bumped into Leo. Leo stepped back but tripped on something and fell. Rave helped him up but Leo felt that his pocket was empty. Rave noticed him looking around.

"What?" Rave asked.

"I dropped something." Leo said.

Rave stepped toward Leo but felt something under his foot. He looked down and saw the pouch gold Leo stole…


	6. You've Got Alot Of Guts

**Lep' In The Hood: Well looks like Leo's in a messed up place. The Leprechaun ran off after killing the gang member. He's growing nearer and nearer to Rave and the others...and his gold too :)**

Rave pushed Leo against a wall and grabbed him by the collar.

Lily and Ferret just watched, scared.

"Rave! Stop!" Yelled Ferret.

"That thing killed Darren and you stole from him?" shouted Rave. He slammed Leo on the ground.

Lily blocked Rave from him. "Rave...stop!".

Rave sighed and leaned against the wall. Leo got up and tossed the bag of coins to Rave.

"I'm sorry man. I was scared! Dar' was my friend too, now he's dead! I was too scared to think!" Leo explained.

Ferret got an idea.

"Guys, if we return the gold maybe that thing will leave us alone." she said.

"But how do we know where to find it?" asked Rave.

Lily looked at Rave.

"It found it's way to Darren when he had the gold..." she turned to Ferret "Who says he can't find it's way to us?"

"But wait, isn't that what we're trying to avoid?" asked Leo.

"It's worth a shot." said Lily. Ferret nodded and Rave did too. Leo was confused.

"But what if it's still angry and kills us...like it did to Darren and 3Jay..." said Leo.

No one spoke. Lily looked to Rave.

"Didn't you say you knew someone who could help us?" she said. Rave remembered.

Rave walked toward the street. "Follow me" he said, still holding the gold.

The Leprechaun stepped into the building that Rave had pushed Leo on.

The group walked right behind him, and the Leprechaun sniffed around. The group didn't notice him.

"Ooh...me gold. It's near!" he felt energy surging through him. "Me powers! They're returning! Me gold must be near!" he announced.

The building was a hotel. The doorman looked at the Leprechaun.

"Can I help you?" he said.

The Leprechaun walked up to the doorman's desk. He tried to look over the desk by jumping.

"Have you seen..." he jumped. The Leprechaun sighed. "Do you mind stepping over here for a minute lad?" asked the Leprechaun.

The doorman walked next to him. "You were saying?"

The Lep' continued. "Have you seen me gold around here lad?" he asked.

The doorman was puzzled. "Uh...what gold?" he asked. This made the Leprechaun feel like he was trying to trick him.

"Don't toy with me lad! Ya wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" warned the little fiend.

"Look, I don't have your gold. So go look for it somewhere else before I call security!" yelled the doorman. The Leprechaun knew something was up, his full powers only return when his gold is near.

"Don't lie to me lad!" He knocked the doorman down with a hard punch. The Leprechaun reached (barely) to the top of the counter and grabbed a pen. He clicked it, turned away from the doorman, worked some magic, then faced the doorman.

The Lep' held a machete now and the doorman screamed. The Leprechaun lunged forward and blood splashed on the wall behind the doorman. The Leprechaun looked at the bloodstained machete, it turned back into a pen. He could feel himself growing weaker.

"No! Me powers!" yelled the Leprechaun. "Me gold is on the move again! Damn the souls of those retched thieves! They'll pay!"

He walked to the door, then turned to the body of the doorman. He looked at the floor, blood and organs everywhere.

The little devil laughed. "You've got a lot of guts lad." then he walked out into L.A

**Lep' In The Hood: So the Leprechaun is still hunting them down, but at least you know where Rave and the others are. And you got a cool death too, disembowelment. Well just keep reading because they will also escape L.A with help from three people who've had the same experience. :)**


	7. The Story Gets Better

Rave, Lily, Ferret and Leo walked for 2 miles until they got to a big red building. Where they're aunt lived. They walked in the door and made their way to the elevator. They went up just as the Leprechaun entered the building. He sniffed around.

"Me gold is near." he continued to sniff around and walked toward the elevator. He bumped into a pudgy woman.

"Sorry lass." he said. He walked on.

20 floors above the lobby, Rave and the others finally arrived at Rave and Ferret's aunt's home. Rave knocked on the door and waited. Someone answered.

It was a man in his 30's, he had on a suit and sunglasses.

"Well if it isn't my favorite niece and nephew!" he said.

"Uncle Rory! We need to talk, where's Aunt Emily?" asked Rave. (Yes, they are the two main characters from 'Leprechaun Back 2 Tha Hood')

"Rory, who's at the door?" asked someone in the apartment.

"Rave and Nancy...and their friends." he replied. He turned to Ferret, who he called by her first name. "Come on in" he said.

Rave, Ferret, Lily, and Leo stepped in. Everyone but Rave took a seat at the kitchen table. Rave walked down a hall to his aunt's room. He opened the room's door.

He saw a 28 year old woman sitting on her bed. His Aunt Emily

"Rave? My, you're getting big!" she said. Rave remembered Big's gang and how they could all possibly be dead.

"Aw shit! Big!" yelled Rave. He sighed and sat next to his aunt.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, Big? That gang-leader? Rave, please don't tell me you're _still_ with those scumbags!" said Emily.

"No!" He covered his face with his hands. "Ah, they could all be dead by now!"

Emily was worried. "Rave, what in God's name happened?"

Rave calmed down and sighed. "Remember when Ferret and I were-" Emily interrupted.

"Ferret?" asked Emily.

"Sorry, remember when _Nancy_ and I were little and you told us about that time you and Uncle Rory fought a...a Leprechaun?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "No, no! He's back?".

Rave nodded and Emily stood.

"Rory get in here!" she yelled.

Rory stood up and walked into the room.

"What?" he asked.

"He's back." explained Emily.

"Who's back?" Rory asked.

"The Leprechaun" she answered.

Rory stumbled back and looked under the bed Rave and Emily were sitting on. He was looking for something. Finally he found it, a small box. He opened it and inside there was a little pouch.

Rave saw it and had a worried expression.

"Please don't tell me that's-" Rory interrupted.

"No..." he poured the contents into his hand. "It's four-leaf clovers" He stood and gave one to Emily and then another to Rave. "I saved them in case this ever happened."

"There's 17 in here, save 'em" he gave the pouch to Rave.

"W-why? What do they do?" Rave asked looking at the clover.

"I did some research and I found out that they're his weakness." explained Rory.

"Is there anything else?" asked Rave.

"Greed. Use it against him, he loves his gold more than anything." said Rory.

Rave thanked them then walked to the living room where his friends were.

"What happened?" asked Ferret.

He opened the pouch and gave one clover to each of his friends. Suddenly someone kicked in the door.

The Leprechaun stepped in.

"Good evenin' lads." said the little demon.

Lily, Ferret, and Leo ran into Emily and Rory's room. Rave put the pouch in his pocket and held up the clover Rory gave him.

The Leprechaun back up.

"W-where did ya get that?" demanded the demon.

"From one of your old friends!" said Rave.

Rory and Emily ran to Rave's side. They both held up their clovers and the Leprechaun backed up even more.

The Leprechaun got a good look at Emily and Rory. He squinted and laughed.

"Hello Emily." he turned to Rory. "You tried to bash my brains in."

The Leprechaun knew his powers wouldn't work with those clovers around. He had to figure out someway to get the clovers away. The Leprechaun backed up into the hallway and use a bit of magic to break through the floor.

He went down one floor and Rave ran to the hole he made.

He turned to Emily just as Ferret, Lily, and Leo came back in the room.

"Where did he go?" he asked. Suddenly there was a crackle behind them and the Leprechaun burst through the floor. He swung his claw at Rory and Emily's arms. The clovers fell out of their hands and the Leprechaun thrust forward toward them...

**Lep' In The Hood: Muhahahahahaha :)**


	8. That's What You Get

The Leprechaun landed on Rory. He knocked him down and the two began to fight. The Leprechaun got the upper hand and broke Rory's knee cap. He screamed in pain, just as the Leprechaun raised a claw.

Rave stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he yelled. Lily, Leo, and Ferret came out of the room.

The Leprechaun was frustrated.

"Oh, what now?"

Rave looked at Leo. "Give him his gold."

Leo hesitated.

"Leo, give him his fucking gold!" he ordered.

Leo dug into his pocket and got out the pouch of gold unknowingly leaving one coin behind.

He slowly handed it over to Leprechaun. It laughed and stood up.

"Me precious gold! It finally returned to me!" he cackled. He turned to Leo.

"Thanks lad." He walked out of the room leaving Rory in pain.

As soon as he left, Rave picked Rory up and told Emily to call an ambulance. Moments later, the ambulance arrived to take Rory. Emily followed them to make sure he was ok.

Rave, Leo, Ferret, and Lily stood in the street.

"Rave...what do we do now?" she asked. "We can't go home. Big's gang might still be alive."

A bloody hand grabbed Rave's shoulder. Everyone screamed when the bloody, man with scratch marks punched Rave.

"That's what you get!" yelled the man. Ferret recognized him.

"Big?" she asked...

On top of a building nearby, the Leprechaun was sitting counting his coins.

"97..." he set the coin in the pouch "...98...99..." he saw there was none left. His face twisted with anger.

"Me coin! Their thieving souls will burn in hell!" he yelled. His angry rant echoed throughout Los Angeles...

**Lep' In The Hood: So they solved a problem only to be treated with another problem which grew into an even bigger problem...what could possibly be next?**


	9. A Harsh Decision

It had begun to rain and in the middle of the street, Rave and a blood-soaked Big fought. Rave landed a punch on his left cheek as Big dug one into his chest.

Rave fell over, struggling to breathe. Lily came to his side and helped him up.

"What do you want?" she yelled at Big. Lightning struck revealing a dark figure on the building behind them.

Big stepped closer. "Revenge!" he said with an evil smile. Suddenly, he felt excruciating pain in his legs. He looked down to see that he no longer had his legs, his body fell over. Big tried to look behind himself, but all he saw was the bloody claw of the Leprechaun.

"As do I!" said the little demon.

The Leprechaun wrapped his claws around Big's neck, squeezing it. Ferret screamed and Rave stepped in front of her.

Suddenly, Big's head popped off. The Leprechaun had squeezed it with enough force to pop his head off.

"Why are you back? We already gave you what you wanted!" yelled Lily.

"True, but I remember my pouch having 100 golden coins!"

"So?" asked Lily

"After your little friend gave it back to me, it only had 99 in it. And I want it back!" he yelled.

Leo dug in his pocket, there was he coin he accidentally left behind.

He showed it to the Leprechaun.

"You want it?" he asked. "Come get it!" Leo began to run. The Leprechaun followed.

Rave, Lily, and Ferret followed them.

Leo ran into an alley, he stopped to rest under a fire escape's ladder. The Leprechaun appeared behind him and used magic to drop the ladder.

Rave turned the corner in time to see the ladder drop.

"Leo! Look out!" he yelled.

Leo looked up and jumped out of the way.

"Damn it!" yelled the Leprechaun. It began to ran toward Leo.

Leo pulled out his 4-leaf clover and held it up. The Leprechaun smacked his hands, Leo dropped the clover. The Leprechaun jumped onto him and clawed him in the stomach.

A tear went down Leo's cheek as he died.

Leo slowly faced Rave who was in shock.

"Rave-kill him...don't l-let me die in vain" Those were Leo's final words.

The Leprechaun walked toward his coin. Rave ran and kicked the Leprechaun away, he picked up the gold and placed a clover on him.

The Leprechaun began burning away. The Leprechaun got it off and disappeared.

Lily stared at Leo's dead body.

"I'll be back!" yelled someone behind them. They looked up and saw the Lep' standing on a rooftop.

"I'll be waiting from my gold and for every hour you shits keep me waiting, there'll be another killing." he informed. He turned and disappeared.

Rave held Leo, crying. Ferret hugged Lily. After mourning for several minutes, Lily finally asked Rave a very important question.

"Rave...what do we do now?" she asked.

Rave thought about it for a minute. He thought how someone would be killed every hour if they don't return his coin. He also thought about how they couldn't seem to kill him. Rave sighed .

"Now...we have to escape from the hood."

**Lep' In The Hood: :)**


	10. We'll Be Waiting

Rave, Ferret and Lily went back to get Rave's car. They were now on their way to anywhere they could try to escape from the Lep'.

The Leprechaun was on the rooftops, it'd been 2 hours. He gave them one extra but now he decided to keep his promise to kill. Two people somewhere in L.A would soon be killed, because of Rave, Ferret, and Lily.

The Leprechaun walked into a Aldi-like store it was closed but there was one man still there, cleaning up. The man was Bill Kinsy, a worker at the store and Rave's friend. He heard whispers behind him in the dark store. He turned but nothing was there.

The Leprechaun walked up behind him. Bill turned, but nothing was there. He had finished there.

"Now to check the wine and I'm done." He walked into the aisle where they kept the wine bottles. He was in the middle of the aisle when he heard the Leprechaun laugh. He saw him standing above a box of wine bottles.

"Hello lad." Bill stumbled back.

"What the..."

"I've got a promise to keep." informed the Lep'. The Leprechaun snapped his fingers and all the win bottles exploded and every glass shard shot toward Bill. He screamed and the Leprechaun laughed.

The Leprechaun jumped off the box and walked over to Bill's dead body. Glass shards covered him, leaving blood everywhere.

The Leprechaun looked at Bill's blood and he painted the nearest wall with it. He wrote: Lep' Was Here!

The Leprechaun cackled then looked back to Bill's body. "Sorry lad, I've got business to attend to." The little killer walked out of the store to find his next victim.

Rave drove on the highway with Lily next to him, Ferret was asleep in the back.

Lily looked at him. "Rave..."

"Hmm."

"Are we doing the right thing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I mean innocent people will die, because of us. Every hour." she explained

"Lily, we _had_ to leave. He would've killed us."

"Not if we had returned his gold." she continued.

"No, Aunt Emily said that even if you return the gold, he still kills you. He's not too fond of thieves." said Rave.

Lily sighed and they continued down the highway.

Back in L.A the Leprechaun found his next target. Mandy Willow, Ferret's high school enemy.

She walked into a parking lot and a semi-truck was parked behind her. The Leprechaun silently popped up in the truck, holding a small tree branch.

Mandy walked in front of the truck as the lights turned on. She covered her eyes from the bright lights and walked back.

"Hello?" she said. The Leprechaun jerked the truck forward then stopped. Mandy flinched and shot him the middle finger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she yelled. The Leprechaun quietly laughed and revved the engine.

"Oh no..." said Mandy. She began to run to her car but the truck went forward. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. She jumped out of the way as the truck hit her car. Pieces of it scattered everywhere. The truck backed up and shot toward Mandy.

She got up and ran into the streets. The truck chased her for a short period of time, Mandy back up against a fence and the Leprechaun's evil cackle rang in her ears, just as the semi rammed her against the fence.

The Leprechaun laughed and got out of the truck, leaving the branch inside. He took out Bill's cell-phone (which he stole) and dialed Ferret's number.

Ferret abruptly awoke from her ring tone and Rave pulled over. Ferret answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello lass! It's been 2 hours now, and I always keep my promises. How much more blood will spill until you give me what's mine?" he asked.

"Damn it!" yelled Rave. He took the phone.

"Listen! If you want your stupid gold, you're gonna have to come get it!"

"Where?" asked the Leprechaun.

"In...I don't know..." he answered.

"How about, you tell me where you are and I'll come get me gold."

"Fine, we're on the highway, east of California." said Rave.

"Good, I'll be there. As long as you remain where you are, no one else will be killed." said the Leprechaun.

"OK" said Rave.

"But if this is some kind of trap, I'll kill you!" he warned.

"Your gold is right here, we'll be waiting." said Rave.

"Good, I'm on my way!" said the Leprechaun...


	11. The Epic Climax: Part I

Rave, Ferret and Lily waited for the Leprechaun to arrive. It had been almost an hour since the Leprechaun called. Rave had been trying to think of a way to get rid of him for good.

His knee shook and he looked in the rear-view mirror. He saw the Leprechaun approaching them in a truck. The truck pulled over next to them.

The Leprechaun stepped out and so did Rave. They faced each other for a while.

"So where's me gold?" asked the Leprechaun.

Raved dug the coin out from his pocket and showed it to the Leprechaun. The demo reached for it but Rave kicked him in the face and ran back into the car.

Rave started the car and sped away. The Leprechaun angrily stood up and got inside the truck and drove after them.

"Rave what are you doing?" yelled Ferret.

"He already killed my friends, I want him dead!" Rave yelled.

"Rave!" yelled Lily.

"Lily trust me!"

The Leprechaun rammed the car of an innocent stranger and the car hit another causing a huge pile up. Rave tried his best to avoid being hit by other cars. Every second he dodged a car until he eventually made it out. Ferret looked back and saw the crash. She knew most of the people were already dead.

Rave kept driving on the highway with the Leprechaun right behind them. He hit the back of Rave's car and everyone inside jolted forward.

The Leprechaun had a very evil expression on his face with much anger for Rave.

"I want me coin!" he yelled.

Rave swerved to the left and the Leprechaun crashed with another semi-truck. The Leprechaun's truck was totaled and so he climbed out of it. Rave, Ferret, and Lily headed toward the nearest city.

The driver of the other semi got out and walked toward the Leprechaun's truck.

"You OK?" he asked.

The Leprechaun came out of a cloud of dust.

"Hey were you driving that truck?" asked the driver.

"Yes lad."

"Are you OK?"

"Quite fine. Thanks." said the Lep.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?"

"Yes." the Leprechaun pointed east. "That way."

The driver nodded and they both got in the truck.

Rave, Ferret and Lily finally got to the nearest city. They didn't know which one but they did know that the Leprechaun was still following them. Rave stopped the car in front of a gun shop. He told Ferret and Lily to wait in the car and 10 minutes later Rave came out with a shotgun.

He got back in the car and put the gun in the back seat.

Lily stared at the shotgun. "Rave...why..."

Rave interrupted. "It's for that little green killer."

"Oh" said Lily.

Rave kept driving around the city, aimlessly until a semi-truck stopped right in front of his car.

"Crap!" yelled Ferret.

They saw the arm of the trucker fall out of the door and the Leprechaun jumped onto Rave's car.

"Me gold! Now!" The Leprechaun popped up in the back seat and grabbed Ferret. He got out out of the car and ran, still holding Ferret.

Ferret screamed and Rave ran after them with the shotgun.

"Ferret!" he yelled.

Lily and Rave ran after them and they turned into an alley. And only saw the Leprechaun, Rave raised the gun.

"Where is she?"he panted "Where's my sister?"

The Leprechaun laughed and Rave shot him in the stomach. Rave walked up to the Leprechaun but it jumped at him and scratched his left leg. Rave screamed and fell over. Rave's blood splattered over himself and Lily.

Lily picked up the gun and shot at the Leprechaun but missed. The Leprechaun ran away. Lily helped Rave up and he limped after him.

Rave took out the gold coin.

"Hey!" he yelled. The Leprechaun turned around and saw the coin.

"You want this? Come get it!" yelled Rave.

The Leprechaun popped up behind Rave and they fought for a moment, Lily knocked the Leprechaun off.

They noticed a drawbridge was close behind them. Lily saw Ferret, tied up, at the end of it.

"Lily! Rave!" she yelled.

Rave saw his sister and whispered in Lily's ear.

Lily nodded and the Leprechaun walked toward them.

**Lep' In The Hood: Part 2 of this chapter is on it's way!**


	12. The Epic Climax: Part II

**Lep' In The Hood: Note that this is part two of this chapter. And it is the FINAL part :)**

Lily dragged Rave closer to the bridge. The large cut on his leg prevented him from running.

Lily's tears covered her face. "Rave, we're almost there!" she yelled.

The Leprechaun walked menacingly toward them.

"I...want..me...GOLD!" his demonic voice boomed through the night. Rave used his strength to look at him.

"Come and get it!" he yelled.

"Rave, just give it to him!" yelled Lily.

"No, we HAVE to kill him!" Rave yelled back.

They reached the draw-bridge. Rave looked at Ferret who was on the other end, tied to the bridge.

"Go to the control room!" Rave told her. She did as he said and he proceeded toward Ferret.

"Rave!" she yelled.

Rave walked along the wall. His legs hurt too much to walk alone.

"Where's me coin?" yelled the Leprechaun.

"Come get it!" Rave yelled back

The Leprechaun groaned angrily and ran after him. Rave was now half-way across the bridge but the Lep' was right behind him.

Rave saw him then he turned to Lily, in the control room.

"When I untie Ferret, open the bridge!" he yelled.

Rave finally reached Ferret. He began to untie her.

"Rave!" she said.

She was free, and the two hugged.

"I missed you!" said Rave.

The Leprechaun watched them 10 ft away.

"Oh such a tender moment between brother and sister."

"Ferret, go to Lily!" he said. She kicked the Leprechaun in the groin and proceeded to run to Lily.

The Leprechaun groaned then aimed a claw at Ferret's stomach. He was ready to blow it up.

Rave saw him.

"Hey!" he yelled.

The Leprechaun turned to him.

Rave dug out the pouch of clovers with the last coin.

He showed the Leprechaun the coin.

"Come and get it!" he said.

The two started running toward the other end of the bridge.

"Lily! Open the bridge!" yelled Rave.

Lily stared at all the buttons and the large lever.

"How?" she asked.

"Th-the lever!" he answered.

Lily turned to the big lever on the floor and she pulled it. The bridge slowly opened up halfway, the halves both slowly pointed upward.

Rave was nearly halfway across.

The Leprechaun instantly popped up in front of him.

"Me coin! I want it now!" he yelled.

Rave did nothing and the Leprechaun tackled him.

Rave swung his right fist at the Leprechaun's face. He hit but it seemed to do nothing.

The Lep' managed to get his claws around Rave's neck.

"Give me back me coin, or die!" he yelled.

Rave grabbed the Leprechaun's arms and pushed him off. Rave began to limp toward the other side and the demon followed.

The half of the bridge was almost at a 45 degree angle. Rave jumped to the top, so did the Leprechaun. The two were soon dangling from the draw-bridge.

The Leprechaun turned to him. Then they both looked down, the gears were under them. Rave knew that losing his grip meant losing his life.

Lily and Ferret saw them dangling.

"Rave!" yelled Lily. "Just give him the coin!"

"Please!" yelled Ferret.

Rave turned to his right, facing the Leprechaun. With one arm, Rave dug out the pouch of clovers and the last coin.

He opened it and 2 clovers spilled out, into the gears. The Leprechaun saw the clovers and he gasped.

"Take your fucking coin!" yelled Rave. He stuffed the open pouch into the Leprechaun's mouth. He began to melt from the clovers.

The Leprechaun lost his grip and fell into the gears. He screamed. The gears began to crush the Leprechaun and the clovers melted him away.

In the control room, Lily pulled the lever again and the bridge began to close. Moments later, Rave walked to Lily and his sister. They all hugged and cheered. Rave and Lily looked at each other for a brief moment. The two then shared their first kiss. Ferret laughed.

They looked back to where the gears once were and saw nothing but the one of the Leprechaun's claws, flipping them off.

Rave laughed. "Same to you asshole."

The three walked off the bridge. They're home was miles away, but none of them wanted to return. They would have to look for a new home, out of the hood.

Ferret looked up to Rave.

"Rave?" she said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"It's time to start a new life." she said, smiling.

**Lep' In The Hood: I despise happy endings. But I put one in anyways. :)**

**THE END**


End file.
